


15D15P: TID - Cards

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [7]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Cards

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _007\. Cards_  
>   
> 

“I’m well on the way, you know.” Henry looked up, sheepish pink.

“Yes, Henry, of course,” Charlotte said absently, stamping another envelope closed with her initials.

“It’s just a matter of the gears.”

Charlotte looked up and smiled. “Of course it is, darling. The gears.” She paused. “Do you think the gears could stand to wait a moment while you help me?”

“I’m helping!” Henry insisted. “If I can just get the gears on this writing machine – imagine, being able to send all of the invitations at once! You just push these buttons and the words should appear on this – ” 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
